Rise of the Saiyan Mutant
by blackcat9514
Summary: Barshonga, a saiyan born with dragon power, must realize his true potential in order to overcome the greatest challenge.
1. Prolouge: Birth

Back-story: A young saiyan woman has contracted a rare disease, that cannot be cured using traditional means. In her search to find a way to be cured, she has found a x-doctor whose methods may be considered inhumane. He suggests dragon DNA infusion.

-: Tis for the best madam

f: Is it safe?

-: There is no way of knowing, but it's the only method that could work.

f: Wouldn't it change my DNA?

-: Most likely, so it may be best to stay here for a while.

f: With you?

-: Well you don't have to say it with such distaste, but that is what I am suggesting.

f: whatever, what does the method include?

-: It is basically the same procedure as what our warriors go through to recover. Of course, your body needs to be significantly damaged for best results.

f: What are you suggesting?

-: Well, since your power level isn't high enough to be considered a warrior, we are fairly limited in choices. I can use one of my weapons, or find someone willing to fight you. Either of those sound good to you?

f: Of course not! I'm a lady, not a fighter.

-: Does the alternative of dying to the virus sound better?

f: No, though I think I would prefer dying as myself over a freak, but I really don't wanna die alone. I would rather go for the fight, because I am not about to stand by and let myself get hit.

-: Wise choice I say. Alright, I will give you two choices: leave and come back after an hour or so, or hang out here while I find someone. Oh and by no means touch the machinery, please.

He left but she stayed and examined the machinery. One machine in particular had caught her fancy and before she could help herself, she had diddled around with it causing it to activate. She tried her hardest to return it to normal but to no avail. She gave up after a while and only making her mistake seemingly more apparent. After a while she started hearing footsteps and suddenly became extremely desperate to shut down that cursed machine. The machine finally shut off after she had officially given up hope and the door began to open to reveal her earlier companion. She felt an odd sensation when he addressed her to come outside, but she merely ignored it as she followed him back outside to meet her opponent, a teen lass all too eager to fight.

f: Really? A teenage punk, too arrogant to know her place?

-: Ya can't be picky at this stage.

teen: Well I know my place is above you, weako.

f: Alright, let's see what you're made of lil miss.

She, to their expectations, lost, but she did better than they thought. The teen made sure to get absolute victory without killing the poor woman, though the man took little care of the body as he got her in the capsule for the experimental recovery to ensure she'd taken good enough damage.

She slept in there until morning with the procedure going perfectly, though she did not like the way she looked after seeing her reflection. Her skin had become green and scaly.

f: Please tell me that this is temporary!

-: Well, according to the readings your body is a bit unstable at the moment, so it may be temporary, but at least I can tell you that the virus is gone as a fact.

f: Oh, that is good to hear!

-: At the rate you're stabilizing, I would say that in two or three days you should be seeing your permanent looks.

f: Oh, I hope to look saiyan again.

-: As do I, but in the meantime are you going to stay here?

f: I suppose so; I am not going to let myself get seen like this.

-: Alright, I have set up a room for you to stay in; I have booked it with the latest technology.

f: It's beautiful! You sure know my taste. Two or three days shouldn't be a problem.

-: I hoped you would say that; I did try my best.

He checked in on her on an hourly basis to check on her progress and was even sure to bring her anything she asked for if it was in his means. She made good progress but even after three days her DNA was still unstable, however she became much more beautiful to saiyan standards. The tests showed that for as long as she did not have a spike in emotion then her appearance would not change. They also made sure to not come in contact with the full moon.

Over the next few months she grew a fancy for Bardock and King Vegeta, but since they both already had someone she made sure to keep it secret. As the days passed the two learned of her desire for them and she became more beautiful by the day, making it hard for them to resist. One day she got both of them together and formally confessed her feelings, and as she did that odd sensation arose again, and the two become one.

f: How unexpected! You two are even better as one!

?: What is going on here?!

f: Now, what should I call this treat?

?: Uh… Bargeta

f: Well Bargeta, what do you say of my advances now that you are neither Bardock or his kingship?

Bargeta, being the fusion of two men who both desired her, could not resist her sexual advances, and so fell prey to her unnatural beauty. It took several hours for the fusion to wear off, so she had ample time to have her way, and she enjoyed every last second. They did not speak of it since that day, but she had gotten pregnant. They met up and agreed that it would just too much confusion and havoc if the father were to be known, so they asked the scientist/doctor to play as the father, at which he agreed.

The woman became very affectionate during the pregnancy and even got together with the "father" and when it was time for the baby to be born, they decided that it would be best for him to deliver the child, since they did not know how her DNA change would affect the baby.

The baby was indeed born a mutant; he mostly appeared saiyan but he had red eyes, a green hue to his skin, and a horn intruding from the left side of his head, though his hair covered most of it.

During this time the woman did not dare reveal her son to the world, not even his true father(s), and especially not Frieza, for she feared they would take him away from her; however with her now husband's help she managed to give him plenty of room to grow and train. This child's name was Barshonga and it is when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta that his legacy begins.

**author's note: There you have it, the first installment of my first story for fanfiction. I plan to update this story on Thursdays so be on the lookout. **


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**A/N: So I decided to post this early, since Thanksgiving is so close and the previous chapter may have rose more questions than answers. **

Barshonga was still a young lad, only about ten years old, when Frieza launched his deathball, and it was only through his sheer power that he survived the blast and his mutant DNA that he survived the vacuum of space. The explosion had launched him to an uncharted planet, and on this planet is where he realized who he was and needed to do.

Barshonga: ugh, where am I?

?: It is about time you awoke.

Barshonga: Who are you? Wait, what are you?

?: Oh, I cannot tell you really, but I can tell you what and who you are.

Barshonga: But that I already know

?: oh? Are you aware that you are the most powerful being in the universe?

Barshonga: There is no way

?: Oh but it is true and I can prove it too, though it will only be temporary.

The guy outstretches his hand and places it on Barshonga's head and unlocked his true potential. The power enveloped him in a deadly aura and his eyes glowed brightly, as he rocketed back to Planet Vegeta. Once there, he followed Frieza's trail to his ship and even found his way into Frieza's personal quarters.

Barshonga: ello, you are Frieza I presume

Frieza: Yes, and you are?

Barshonga: Someone who is going to teach you to fear the saiyans, though I am a mutant, so it may be inappropriate.

Frieza: oh? That's funny. You think you can teach me a lesson.

Barshonga: At your current power level, my aura can defeat you. I can prove it outside if you like.

Frieza: Oh, then allow me to put you in your place.

Barshonga leads Frieza outside the ship, where he begins manipulating his aura so that he defeats Frieza without physically attacking him. Frieza was enraged and eventually unleashed his maximum power, however Barshonga never left his spot, sitting atop the ship.

Eventually, Barshonga did get bored and left himself wide open, daring Frieza to give the ultimate blast.

Barshonga: Come on, gimme your strongest blast. I will just take it

Frieza: This mockery will end! (shoots death beam)

Barshonga: (deflects blast) cheap move, and sadly I must go now. Here's a little parting message for you: a super saiyan will defeat you.

Upon returning to the unknown alias, he gives him his undivided attention.

?: Got your attention, did I?

Barshonga: Yes, and now if you don't mind please tell me what you know.

?: Why of course child. For starters, as you have experienced, you have a massive amount of dormant energy; however, it will be your downfall.

Barshonga: How so?

?: Be patient child, you will know in time. Just know that you will encounter many hardships because of your mutant power, and your biggest threat will always be your inner self, so keep yourself in check. It is the power of the almighty shenron of the black star dragonballs that courses through you.

Barshonga: What should I do now?

?: Do you not want to hear the rest?

Barshonga: You have already explained a lot to me and I think that it will suffice.

?: Well alright then I will advise you to check out the planet called Earth, but try to not make yourself known and find the dragonballs. I'm sure your link to the dragons will help you find them. Ask Shenron to show you the ways of the dragon.

Barshonga: Sure sounds like fun.

**A/N: By the way if you would like to suggest a name for a nameless character, I would be glad to take it into consideration. And please review, so I can have an opinion to grow on.**


	3. Chapter 2 Realization

Barshonga did just as he was advised, though he did not recognize the signal coming from the balls. He had to find three before he learned what to search for, but after that it was a snap, and so he summons shenron.

Barshonga: By your name I summon thee, Shenron!

Shenron: You who has collected the seven dragonballs and summons me, I will grant thee one wish.

Barshonga: Before I ask my wish, may I ask you a question?

Shenron: I will answer your question, but be fast.

Barshonga: Thank you, my question is: When you return to the dragon realm, will you take me with you and teach me the ways of the dragon?

Shenron: That is an odd question you ask of me; why do you want me to do this?

Barshonga: I am a saiyan mutant with dragon DNA, and I wish to know the bounds of my power.

Shenron: I will do as you have requested if that is what you wish.

Barshonga: But I wish to someday become an eternal beast.

Shenron: Do you mean that you wish for immortality, and to learn the ways of the dragon?

Barshonga: That is precisely what I want.

Shenron: So be it, I will honor your wish.

Barshonga was granted his immortality and led into the dragon realm, by doing so seven more dragon balls were released, but they did not yet hold any power. Over the course of the next few decades Barshonga realizes the depth of his dragon power, but by the time he was ready to leave, he could not. He kept on without listening to the dragons until eventually he separated his dragon self from his body. He was then able to leave but he left his dragon powers behind.

When he finally returned to Earth he realized what he had done, but for the time being he was excited about the fact that he was no longer a freak. However, he was a bit curious to how he could get his powers back..

After a couple of days, he began to sense something familiar, so he sought it out. It was a dragonball that he had sensed, but this one wasn't for shenron, for it had a white star. He realized that he could no longer sense the balls for shenron, and yet he could feel a connection to these. With that in mind, he began his journey looking for the white-star balls. His energy was greatly declined, so he was unable to find them quickly, nor could he fly all too well. He quickly realized that this would not be as easy as the first time, because he did not train his saiyan powers, nor was he familiar with what his saiyan powers were. However, it was not long till he did, for he had witnessed the full moon.

_Wow, is this what the moon looks like? What is this sensation that I feel? It is similar to when I used my full dragon form… Am I transforming? Is the moon making me? Er… NO! I DON'T WANT TO!_

Despite his efforts to prevent the transformation, it was inevitable. However, he was able to prevent himself from losing control. He went into hiding for the time the transformation stayed in effect. He awoke with a splitting headache.

_Well I guess that is what it means to be a saiyan. Was I a giant ape? Well, at least I know now. After being isolated for so long, do I even hold the right to consider myself a saiyan? Speaking of which, are there any saiyans alive?_

Barshonga searched long and hard for the next ball, but once he could sense another signature, he was sensing it at the bottom of the ocean.

_Well let's hope that I can hold my breath that long._

Long story short, he could not, but then he thought about how he wished for immortality and tried again. He again failed.

_What is going on? Did I leave behind my_ _immortality too?_


	4. Chapter 3: True Beginning

He was then very tired and decided to take a nap on the beach, just to wake up drifting at sea with a mouthful of seawater. Startled, he takes off into the air and lands on the nearest island.

_Okay, that's it; I cannot live without my dragon powers. It may make me a freak, but it is beyond worth it. _

He decided that the white-star balls were likely his best bet, so he began searching with that much more vigor. However, he decided to just take note of this current one's location, and move on. On his journey he came across a few of the normal dragonballs and decided to trade them for the white-star counterparts. He was on a roll because of this, but eventually he had to go back for the deep sea ball. He sat at the seashore staring at the area he sensed the ball at just contemplating on how he was going to get it. After a few hours, a girl spoke to him.

girl: Hey, kid (because he was immortal during his time with the dragons he still appeared to be fairly young)

Barshonga: I am older than you think.

girl: Whatever, I was just curious about why you are staring at the water so intently.

Barshonga: I feel like there is something I need down there.

girl: just use a submarine capsule.

Barshonga: (chuckles) I do not know of what you speak.

girl: Oh come on, you mean to tell me that you don't know what a submarine capsule is?

Barshonga: Given that I had no need for one before.

girl: Well do you have any zeni?

Barshonga: Is that what you call your currency? Well, either way I don't.

girl: You must be from another planet, to not know this stuff.

Barshonga: I am; I grew up on Planet Vegeta.

girl: Pl-planet Vegeta?! Do you mean that you are a saiyan? (notices tail, wrapped around his waist) Oh my Kais, you are, aren't you? But, how that planet was destroyed decades ago?

Barshonga: Yes, indeed it was… Wait a minute, are you saying you know about us.

girl: Well, yeah, I have saiyan lineage from Vegeta.

Barshonga: but you don't have black hair…

girl: Yeah, none of us girls got the black hair we have Grandma Bulma to thank for that. Goku's lineage all have black hair though.

Barshonga: Goku?

girl: Well you may know him as Kakarot.

Barshonga: Well at least that one is a saiyan name.

The girl goes in and tells Barshonga all about Goku and Vegeta's adventures starting with when they met.

Barshonga: I see so they really made a name for themselves and achieved a form known as super saiyan four.

girl: yes indeedy.

Barshonga: Well, can you aid me into reaching the bottom of the sea?

girl: Oh, right. So what, do you think there is a dragonball down there or something?

Barshonga: In a sort.

girl: What do you mean "In a sort"?

Barshonga: I am looking for a special type of dragonball. I already have six.

girl: May I see them?

Barshonga: only if you give me one of them submarine capsules you mentioned.

girl: Eh?! That's a steep price for just a look-see.

Barshonga: Well how about if I allow you to see the summoning too?

girl: A little better, but how about I LEND you one and go with you for the look-see?

Barshonga: Sure that sounds fair.

girl: (finds capsule and throws it into the water. The submarine appears) My name is Bulma by the way; just like my grandma.

Barshonga: Oh right, I'm Barshonga…

Bulma: Okay Barshonga hop on in!

Barshonga: Er… Ladies first.

Bulma: Oh, Okay, Barshonga. (enters sub) Now hurry up.

Barshonga: Okay… (enters sub)

Bulma takes them under while Barshonga uses his senses to tell her which way to go.

Bulma: You can sense them?!

Barshonga: Yeah, it's like it is calling me.

They find the ball.

Barshonga: There it is!

Bulma: The star is white!

Barshonga: Exactly

They get the ball and return to shore.

Barshonga: Alright you held up your part. (takes out his balls and puts them in a circle) Now, arise dragon.

_Now, now, you can call me by name._

Barshonga: Barshonga!

A humanoid dragon appears.

Bulma: Barshonga?

Barshonga: Yes, he is my other half.

Bulma: YOU'RE PART DRAGON!

Barshonga2: You didn't waste much time.

Barshonga: Yeah, being pure is not what it is entitled to be.

Barshonga2: Well I am not ready to merge back with you. I enjoy the dragon realm.

Barshonga: We should not be separate.

Barshonga2: Do you think you can handle me?

Barshonga: We lived as one for so long, so I don't see why I couldn't.

Barshonga2: Let's find out!

The dragon Barshonga easily wipes out Barshonga. The dragon leaves him brutally wounded.

Bulma: What just happened?!

Barshonga: H-Help M-me.

Bulma: Yea I'll let you recover first. (pulls out her phone and calls her mom)

Bulma's mom: Hello?

Bulma: Hey mom can you send Uncle Trucks over to the beach by West City? I got a friend here who is really hurt.

Bulla: Sure thing hun, just tell me his age and condition.

Bulma: Well He looks about my age, and he is unable to move.

Bulla: What happened to him?

Bulma: He was brutally beat up.

Bulla: Okay Trunks will be over soon

~A few minutes later~

Trunks: Okay Bulma where is he.

Bulma: Right over there. (points)

Trunks: (while doing first aid) What were you doing with him anyway?

Bulma: I just met him.

Trunks: And you already consider him a friend?

Bulma: Yeah, I helped him find something

Trunks: Did that "something" lead to this?

Bulma: Yes actually; it was a special type of dragonball.

Trunks: Alright, well this can wait. Would you like to go with us to the infirmary?

Bulma: Of course

Trunks carried Barshonga to the hospital with Bulma in high pursuit. Once there they signed Barshonga in. The nurse led them to a solo room and evaluated Barshonga's condition, then scurried on out. Trunks leaves soon thereafter.

**A/N: Your reviews will be greatly appreciated and will likely help me develop more chapters. This is the last of my prewritten chapters so the time in between each chapter is likely to increase.**


End file.
